1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an overcap for a volatile material dispenser, and more particularly, an overcap to aid in dispensing contents from the dispenser.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Volatile material dispensers generally include a container where a material in the form of a fluid or other viscous state is stored and an overcap having an actuator or trigger for dispensing the fluid from the container in aerosol or other form. A valve-connecting portion is fluidly connected to a valve stem that extends from the container, wherein the valve-connecting portion provides a path of travel for fluid to exit the container. The actuator is generally connected to or disposed adjacent the valve-connecting portion such that downward pressure on the actuator and/or the valve-connecting portion actuates the valve stem to dispense the fluid upwardly. This downward motion is oftentimes difficult for the elderly or for those persons with disabilities, such as arthritis.
In some instances, an aerosol container in the form of a pressurized product dispenser includes a valve mechanism at the top of the container for discharging product upwardly and a valve actuation lever pivotally connected to the valve mechanism. The valve actuation lever extends parallel to a longitudinal axis of the container. Pressure may be applied to the lever such that the lever actuates the valve mechanism, thereby releasing pressurized product from within the dispenser.
In another instance, an overcap for attachment to an aerosol container includes a housing having a generally rectangularly-shaped opening therethrough, a separately molded L-shaped trigger portion adapted to be inserted into the housing through the opening, a tube connected to a valve stem of the container and having a channel therethrough, and a nozzle disposed at an end of the tube. The trigger, the tube, and the nozzle are disposed within the housing and the housing is covered by a cap that acts to close the housing off from the ambient environment. Pressure is applied to the trigger, thereby putting pressure on the tube and displacing the tube to result in the dispensing of liquid product in aerosol form from the container.
A further dispenser includes a reservoir having an actuator stem, a cap-shaped push button, and a retaining ring. The retaining ring is connected to the push button by one or more swivel joints and/or several movable tabs so as to allow upward and downward movement of the push button. The tabs are joined to the retaining ring or push button, wherein a first end of each tab is situated in a plane that is perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the reservoir and contains the axis of the swivel joint and a second end of each tab is joined to the push button. When the push button is depressed downwardly, a pin extending downwardly from the push button contacts the actuator stem to release the material contained within the reservoir.